


Fallen Angel

by keepcalmandstanon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandstanon/pseuds/keepcalmandstanon
Summary: You go to London for a change of pace from the monotony of working for Gabriel up in heaven. After a chance meeting with a stranger and a reunion with your friend Aziraphale, you find yourself falling in love with a certain grumpy red-haired demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely ship Crowley/Aziraphale and I don't really see either of these characters having sexual relationships with anyone (they aren't humans). However, I just decided to have fun and see what would happen if they were not the husbands we know they are. So....slight AU? Show-Canon but not Fan-Canon? I don't know.

After the apocalypse didn’t happen you decided you needed a vacation. Gabriel of course told you there was no such thing as an angel taking a vacation, especially not in (of all places) London. But you were determined and there was not much he could do to stop you once you got your material body after filling out heaps and heaps of liability paperwork.

So on a nice sunny morning you found yourself with a single suitcase in front of your brand-new flat, walking past _humans_ and _dogs_ and _absolutely everything you loved about Earth_ . To say you were ecstatic was an understatement. You have wanted this for a long time. Like, since the bicentennial of Christ’s death, _poor chap_.

Walking up the steps you found yourself in a small studio space with a bed, sofa, _fireplace_ (yay) and a small kitchen.

Placing your suitcase on the ground, you stretched out into the space unfurling your white wings with a groan. _It was going to take more time to get used to this body_ you thought to yourself while looking at the blue wallpaper covering the thin walls and the scruffy carpet covering what you could feel were nice hardwood floors. It was time for a makeover, and you were up for the task. Gone were the white boring features of your heavenly office space, instead you had your own space to decorate for yourself. And you had all the time in the world.

After a quick nap _gosh human bodies got tired fast_ you decided to go to an antique furniture store. After a good three hours you found yourself with a nice blueish-green couch, a wooden table and chairs for your kitchen, and an old persian rug. A quick stop to a more modern furniture store resulted in a new large white comforter for your bed, and fluffy lavender-coloured pillows.  

Returning home, you began to peel the old carpet from the floor revealing the wood underneath, and polished it using supplies you found in your kitchen cabinet. Your new furniture would be delivered the next morning, so you found yourself with an entire night to yourself.

 You had to go to a bar. It was the ultimate normal-human thing to do, and you just had to experience it for yourself. Changing from your airy white dress to a sleek grey one you went down the street to a cute little pub on the corner, and after ordering yourself a beer, watched the people around you talk and laugh with each other about sports games and funny jokes.

 Looking around the pub you caught the eye of a blonde man in his thirties and quickly looked away, not wanting to give the wrong signal. Unfortunately for you he had already risen from his seat to approach, and you steeled yourself for your first real interaction with a human.

 “You new to the area, I’ve never seen you before,” he started, plunking himself down on the bar stool next to you.

 “I guess you could say that” you replied, already knowing where the conversation was going.

“Well if you even need someone to show you around…”

 He smirked at what he probably thought was a clever innuendo.

 “Just let me know”

  _Ugh human male hornieness._ You put on your best fake smile (which wasn’t that convincing, you were an angel after-all) and tried to let him down in the best way possible.

 “Oh, I’m not staying for long, just visiting my boyfriend.” _That oughta do the trick._

 “I don’t believe that for a second, doll”

  _Oops I guess not._

 The way it rolled off his tongue was disgusting, and you didn’t know how to make yourself anymore clear that you weren’t interested. Luckily you didn’t have to, as a man with dark red hair and round sunglasses made his way towards you, placing his arm around your shoulders while whispering in your ear, “just go with it, love.”

 Your new friend turned towards the offending human. “Why are you bothering my girlfriend?”

 “Sorry dude, didn’t realize she was being serious.”

 “Oh, so if she had made up a lie to get you to leave her alone, then it’s okay to continue to harass her, huh?”

 The mortal frowned and turned back to his table in the corner of the bar, mumbling a “whatever man” back towards you.

 Smiling, you turned towards your savior. “Thanks for getting me out of that situation.”

 He grinned back. “No problem, although if you’re planning on going we should probably leave together. You know, make the lie convincing.”

 You laughed. “You can walk me home?”

 “Deal”

 The two of you left the pub, with the man holding the door out for you at an angle, and once outside under the street lamps you got a nice good look at him.

 A black v-neck shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans covered his lean frame, a leather jacket completing the ensemble.

  _G-d he’s hot._ You weren’t a prude. In heaven you saw humans having romantic relations all the time, it just wasn’t something you ever wanted to do with anyone in the office, as Michael and Gabriel weren’t exactly sexually appealing. But heaven, you wanted to do _things_ with this man. And he definitely knew it, his smirk growing bigger as the two of you walked down the dark street together.

 Getting to your door, you stopped.

 “Thanks for walking me home. I seriously owe you.”

 You reached out to shake his hand, his large hands dwarfing yours, similar to how his tall lanky frame towered over you.

 “Anthony.”

 “Huh?”

 “The name’s Anthony...and you are?”

  _Oh!_ Your cheeks warmed up. “Y/N. I just moved here.”

 “Well, if we ever run into each other again, be sure to say hello” he replied with a carefree half-wave, already turning around  to sway back down the block.

 “Will do!” You called out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a mess of moving furniture into your flat without scratching your nice floors, and setting up your stove and fridge, which you realized had never actually been connected into the wall. However, by the end of your second day on Earth you had a functioning stove, rug spread out across your apartment, a nice fluffy couch, and a comfortable warm bed. 

Now all you needed was a good book. Luckily, there was a nice used book store down the street from you, and after putting on a cream-coloured sweater, a pair of jeans and slipping on some heeled boots, you went down to see if you could find a copy of  _ Harry Potter _ , which you heard was all the rage. 

Entering the dark dank bookstore, you were surprised to see someone you knew behind the counter. 

“Aziraphale!” you cried out, running to give the cheery angel a big hug. 

“The lovely Y/N!” He smiled at you while returning your hug.

“Here from corporate I presume. What have I done now to piss off those buggers?”

“Absolutely nothing ‘Zira!” You replied. “I’m here on vacation for an undetermined amount of time.”

You leaned closer to whisper in his ear. 

“To be honest I might just stay forever, but definitely don’t tell Gabriel that, he might just blow a gasket.”

“Ah” he nodded, before pulling you up to where you could only presume his personal quarters were.

“We were just about to have a drink, but I’m sure you can join, isn’t that right Crowley?” 

Your friend turned towards a man sitting in a large armchair who to your surprise was your savior from the night before.

“Anthony?”

“Oh so you know each other!” Aziraphale was pleased that the two had already met, although a bit curious, as angels such as yourself didn’t fraternise with demons. _To be fair, he wasn’t exactly one to talk._

You laughed. “He didn’t tell me he was Anthony CROWLEY!”

“Well doll, you didn’t ask.” Crowley peered at you from beneath his sunglasses, revealing a bit of his eyes that could only be described as reptilian. 

“Anthony Crowley or not, it is very nice to see you again.” You replied before grabbing the bottle of scotch straight from his hand and pouring yourself a drink.

The rest of the night was spent sharing stories of your time up in heaven and stories of the men’s time on Earth, raising Warlock and preventing Adam from starting the end of the world. 

You couldn’t help but wonder why Crowley saved you at the bar. Did he know you were an angel and just wanted to poke fun? Or did he genuinely do something nice for a stranger? You thought back to a rumor you had heard the week before from Gabriel, that Crowley had survived a bath of holy water. Honestly? You could see it. Sitting with the man you could see his rebellious nature, questioning morality and what was right and wrong, speaking his mind and doing what he wants. He definitely wasn’t evil. Not like Lucifer. Not like other demons you had encountered. He was a free spirit not unlike yourself. He just didn’t hide who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you invited the boys to dinner at your flat, wanting to cook and have a true human experience. Besides, over the past couple of days you learned that you were quite good at it, and wanted to show off a bit to your new friends.

That night after cooking a roast chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans, you opened the door after hearing a loud knock expecting both of the boys and instead being met with Crowley slouched in your doorframe in a black suit holding a bottle of red wine.

You gestured for him to come inside and he sauntered in, setting the wine down on your kitchen counter before taking a seat at your new table.

“Did ‘Zira get stuck in traffic?” You questioned, not wanting to start without the man you considered to be your brother (despite the age difference in your physical forms, you looking more like a 20-year-old, you had come into existence around the same time).

“No, Adam wanted to learn more about heaven, so he went to talk to the boy.”

You nodded, and sat next to Crowley before piling both your plates with food.

“More for us then!” You grinned at him before digging in, happy to spend time with him.

This entire interaction with you was extremely odd for Crowley. For one, you didn’t seem to be bothered by him being a demon, nor did you seem to mind his free lifestyle. Oddly, he almost thought you enjoyed his company, not pretending to like him only to ask for a favor or insisting you were simply business partners like with his best friend. Not to mention you were beautiful. Your dark shoulder length hair was held back with a clip, and he could see your shoulders and slim figure underneath your loose canvas pants and green sweater. _Stop gawking at her._ He told himself that you were an angel, someone pure and untainted, and despite his love of temptations, he wanted to keep you that way. Keep you happy. _And hell this chicken was good._

Your night had quickly moved from dinner to drinking on your new couch, Crowley’s head ended up in your lap after having dozed off due to a bit too much alcohol. Smiling, you took his sunglasses off from their precarious perch on the bridge of his nose and placed a soft kiss to his forehead before falling asleep uncomfortably over the arm of the couch, not wanting to move and wake the demon.

 ***

 You woke to harsh sunlight coming into your home from the large windows surrounding you and your first thought was to make a mental note to buy curtains. Your second thought of course was that you were not in your bed, your small frame was instead smushed up against the back of the couch. With one leg and arm thrown over Crowley’s sleeping form and your nose pressed into the curve of his neck, it felt so natural to be so close to him like this. Watching him sleep you saw him without any stress or anger, instead peaceful and (if you dared to say it) cute.

Crowley had only half-woken up to the bright sunlight streaming directly into your apartment and sleepily felt you pressed snugly up against him. It felt nice, one of your legs covered his in a half-embrace which was embarrassingly the most amount of physical contact he had received in a long time. He felt relaxed, and quickly fell back asleep before briefly wondering where in the world his glasses had gone.

***

You had pried yourself from Crowley’s body not a while after waking to clean up the mess left from dinner, and were putting away dishes when he crept up behind you.

“Boo!”

“Aiyeee!!” You jumped backwards, and to your embarrassment your wings unfurled in defense, feathers becoming rumpled by the small space, and you quickly moved from the sink to give yourself more room.

Crowley immediately felt terrible. He knew what a pain a misplaced feather was, and he seemed to have caused hundreds for you. Finding his sunglasses beneath the couch, he put them on before walking back to you, now sitting on the floor trying to touch a part of your wings you absolutely had no chance of reaching behind your back. Wings were extremely personal for both angels and demons, and with your accidental exposure, he didn’t want to make you any more uncomfortable then you probably already were.

“I’m going to go…” he drawled, headed towards the exit. _He certainly had messed that up. If you were attracted to him before, you definitely wouldn’t be now._

Too busy preening your wings, you didn’t even notice his departure until your front door slammed shut with a load crash.

You tried calling him to tell him it was alright, with come technological help from Aziraphale, but only got his voicemail, so you decided to go to his house.

Arriving, you knocked on the door before realizing it was unlocked and let yourself in. Standing next to a ginormous plant inspecting its leaves was Crowley, and you approached him cautiously.

“Hey, Anthony” you called out to him.

Turning around, Crowley saw you behind him and made a mad scramble to a desk behind him, putting on his signature round sunglasses before coming back to return your greeting. _Shit._

“Y/N...thought I scared you off.”

“You’d have to try a lot harder than that Anthony.”

Crowley smiled. _You still like him._ He had to make it up to you.

“Fancy going to dinner tonight? I’m meeting Aziraphale and Adam this afternoon, but after I’m free.”

“Sure!” you happily accepted his invitation. “It’s a date!” you called out, while leaving his house.

Wait _. It’s a date! You idiot. He definitely didn’t mean it that way. This is an I’m-sorry-I-messed-up-your-very-personal-feather-configuration dinner._

Crowley only registered what you said a minute after you left. _It’s a date? She definitely didn’t mean it that way. It’s just a figure of speech. She’s new to Earth, she’s probably trying out new expressions._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Despite it being an _I’m-sorry-I-messed-up-your-very-personal-feather-configuration_ dinner, you made sure to look nice for your evening out on the town with a demon. You must've tried on everything in your closet before you finally decided on a soft white dress with a light blue shawl and your favorite pair of sandals. 

A knock on your door arrived at 6, and you stepped out of your flat to find Crowley in a black suit-jacket paired with his signature black jeans.

“Come along, haven’t got all night Angel”

Smiling, you got into his car and he drove _fast_ to your dining location where you had an amazing time eating good food and talking to Crowley about normal things. Human things. Traffic on the freeway, humidity, new shops opening up, the current Prime Minister. As the dinner went on, Crowley began to wonder _what was the difference between this and an actual date?_

It was no surprise that the two of you ended up back at your flat to chat. He had taught you to make a fire in your fireplace, and your apartment had become nice and warm, leading him to take off his suit jacket and you your shawl.

By the time there was a lull in your conversation it was very dark out, and the only light in your apartment came from the roaring fire in the middle of the space and a measly little lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

You thought of something. “Hey Anthony, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, as long as I can ask one as well, Angel.”

“Why do you wear your sunglasses all the time, even inside and at night? Does it hurt your eyes to see without them?”

Crowley stared at you. No-one had ever asked him this. His eyes were his own shame to bear, not for the beautiful woman beside him. Or for Aziraphale.

“They offend angels and I simply am hiding them to save you from having to look at them.” It was a half-truth sure, but it was true.

“Anthony are you ashamed of them?” You couldn’t believe he was trying to hide a part of himself from the world.

“Hey, you only get one question and I already answered it. Now it’s my turn.” Crowley deflected, trying to think of something, anything to ask you to change the topic of the conversation.

“Why do you call me Anthony? Aziraphale calls me Crowley, everyone calls me Crowley, why don’t you?”

You thought about it. “When you introduced yourself to me it was as Anthony. And I guess I still see you as the kind person who was there for me when I needed help. You chose that name for yourself, it wasn’t forced upon you. I don’t really see you as a demon. You’re just a fallen angel who’s having to pay the price for an ancient mistake for the rest of eternity. The least I could do is call you by your name. Your real name.”

Crowley slowly nodded. He scooted closer to you, now pressing against your smaller frame on the couch. He got pleasure from the way your breath hitched at the close contact, how you crossed your leg over the other. He almost didn’t ask his next question after looking at your young pink cheeks and long eyelashes. _Pure. Untainted._

“Can I kiss you?” He regretted it the instant it left his mouth. It was so entirely uncool. He lost all of his bad-boy persona in a single question. Thousands of years carefully cultivating a reputation wasted. _Of course the answer is going to be no. Or at least it should be._

“I thought you were only allowed to ask one question” _Why did you say that you want him to kiss you! You truly are an idiot._

Crowley’s shoulders fell. You were rejecting him. Just like when Aziraphale wouldn’t run away with him, like how Heaven had kicked him out those many thousands of years ago. He turned away and moved to get up from his place next to you. Angels could just go screw themselves with their holier-than-thou attitude. What had Aziraphale said to him? _Get thee behind me, foul fiend._

You saw his face begin to fall, and in a split second you were in his lap, your legs going to either side of his waist.

“I was kidding.” You cupped your hand around his face, thumb stroking against the hard line of his cheek.

“You were kidding.” He felt instant relief. _You don’t hate him. He didn’t ruin everything._ Wait. Ha! You wanted him you kiss you. _He now had to kiss you._

Before his brain had even caught up to what was going on your lips were hot against his, one hand cradling his face, the other sliding into his smooth red locks.

It took him a second to kiss you back, but you felt his hands wrap around your waist, pulling you further towards him. His lips pressed back against yours, a hint of tongue entering your mouth. It felt amazing, being so incredibly _close_ to him. He moved from your mouth, placing light kisses down your neck to your collarbone before rising back up, his nose brushing against yours as you both tried to find your breath.

“I haven’t kissed someone in a very long time” he whispered to you, sliding his hands under your dress to touch your bare skin.

“I’ve never done this” you whisper back, leaning up and capturing his soft lips again. You slid your hands under his shirt to touch his hard chest, and in a desperate attempt to get closer to you he pulled the offending garment over his head before working open the top buttons on your dress and sliding the straps down your shoulders.

You reached up and took his sunglasses in your hands, gently pulling them off, his hand only lazily following yours in a vain attempt to stop what had already been done.

Leaning away, his yellow-green eyes followed your gaze as you looked at him with a smile. _He's beautiful._

“You can put them back on if I’m making you uncomfortable. But I want you to know what I like them because I like you. And I know it’s not my job to, and that I can’t reverse what has been done to you, but I forgive you. For falling. For everything. For not feeling like you were good enough.”

Looking at you, Crowley felt an emotion he had never felt before. It was more than he had ever felt for anyone. He had a huge amount of love for Aziraphale, but this was different. Bigger. He didn’t just want to spend time with you. He wanted to _be_ with you. Be a _part_ of you. _Emotionally. Sexually._

“Anthony” You were still on his lap as he stared at you with reverence. “Bedroom.”

Rising from the couch with your legs still wrapped around his naked waist, he walked over to your bed before throwing you down and ripping the dress from your body, buttons flying everywhere. There was a delicious glint in his eyes, and you could feel your heart begin to pound. _The demon was back_.

He devoured your lips, the two of you moving against each other at a languid, undulating pace, his hands everywhere: your hair, hips, breasts.

Trailing your hands down his naked chest you went to gently palm him over his pants, feeling him harden with your careful touch.

Groaning, he twisted away from your touch and moved his mouth lower, trailing kisses down your body until he reached the edge of your underwear.

Looking back up at you, he waited, wanting your permission, your approval. _Bloody Hell you were beautiful._

Feeling lightheaded, you nodded at him, raising your hips so he could pull the garment from your petite curves.

He placed a feather-light kiss to your inner thigh, leaving you squirming before he moved his mouth to your heat, circling your clit with his tongue, raising his hands to gently palm your breasts.

“Oh!” you breathlessly moaned out, embarrassed by your brazenness as your hips thrust up towards his mouth. _So this is what I’ve been missing out on._

Grinning, Crowley held your hips down as he devoured you, and he slowly slipped a thick finger into you, massaging your walls as he ate you out.

As his tongue drew soft circles around your clit, you reached out, clawing at your sheets to grab something, anything to center yourself. You could feel pleasure in every corner of your body, building within you, lighting your entire body on fire.

“Anthony...I'm going to…” You felt the pleasure building towards something, something taking ahold of every atom of your body.

“Come for me Y/N” He crooked his finger to brush against you just right, and you cried out as your body reached its climax, shaking from the stimulation he continued to give you as you rode out the high.

Crowley was rock hard watching you, naked, panting from your orgasm. _The orgasm he gave you._

You reached out for him, pulling him up to meet your lips, and the two of you crashed into each other. His kiss was so full of passion it was bruising and you reciprocated with vigor, pulling him towards you, on top of you, pressing your hips against his and feeling his arousal.

Crowley pulled away to see your flushed cheeks and swollen lips and stilled his hips. _He was grinding against you like a teenager._ Turning his body to lay beside you, he enveloped your body with his, placing your head on his chest.

You lowered your hand down his chest and reached for his belt.

Gritting his teeth ( _he most definitely had competition for who was better at the art of temptation),_ he stopped your hand with his.

“Another time, love. It’s late. Today was all about you.”

Nodding, you let out a small yawn. “Stay.”

“My pleasure, Angel” _Hell he needs a cold shower. But the way you were curled up against him..._

Spooning your body, one hand lazily placed over your breast as you slept, Crowley drifted off to the sound of your gentle breath and strong beating heart, reminding him that the two of you were _alive._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) smut part two

You woke up to an empty bed, the smell of pancakes, and _Queen_ softly playing in the background.

Smiling, you picked up Crowley’s discarded shirt from the floor beside your bed and slipped it on. _It smells like him._

Walking into the kitchen, you were greeted by the sight of Crowley in his jeans and sunglasses pouring orange juice into two mugs.

“I don’t think I bought orange juice, Anthony”

Crowley smirked as he turned towards you. _You were wearing his shirt. Hell you looked good in black. Hell you looked good in anything._

“I didn’t think wine first thing in the morning would be a good idea, especially after last night’s _activities_ , so I figured a small miracle would fix the problem.”

Taking a place at the kitchen table, you picked up the glass and took a large gulp as he sat across from you.

“There’s a market around the corner from my flat, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Crowley ate like he did most things. Too fast, and too much. You, on the other hand, savored each bite, reminding Crowley of another angel he knows.

“Hey, do you have to do anything today?” You asked, hoping that he wouldn’t.

“Today...no. Tonight I’m tempting a member of Parliament to take bribes.”

“Great!” _I’m just going to ignore that last part._ “Would you be interested in going motorcycle shopping with me? I’ve always wanted one, they look so fun!”

_He loved how the smallest things fascinated you. Reminded him of himself in his earlier days, BC._

“Sounds wonderful. Got money for that?”

“Oh I’m sure I can just miracle some up."

“Careful, angel, looks like I’m rubbing off on you.”

“If you say so.” You blushed.

Going to grab the newspaper you are stopped by his hand on your wrist.

“Mind if I take a shower before we go?” _A freezing cold one_.

“Sure, towels are in the closet.”

Sitting down to thumb through the news, you could hear the water rushing on followed by a soft grunting noise. _What on earth is he doing right now._

Inching closer to the door of the bathroom you could hear Crowley quietly gasp your name. Heat flooded to your cheeks. _Oh. That’s what he’s doing._

Cracking the door open you could see his outline through the hot steam quickly filling the room. Slipping his shirt from your body, you softly opened the curtains to the shower before stepping in. _Heaven the water is hot._

Crowley heard the curtains open and turned to see you, fully naked, ducking underneath the stream of hot water to stand beside him. _Shit. You must’ve heard him._

You thought you would feel self-conscious as his yellow eyes travelled down your body. Instead, you felt invigorated, confident. _He moaned your name. Yours._

“Erm” Crowley coughed. “What exactly are you doing?” _What do you think she’s doing, you dolt. You fucking moaned her name._

“Guess.” Smiling, you leaned up to meet his lips with your own before trailing kisses down his neck, running the edge of your teeth along his sharp collarbone. Lowering your hand, you grasped his hard length, pumping him a couple of times before lowering yourself to kneel in front of him, the steady stream of hot water hitting your back.

“Y/N.” He moved to pull you back up. “You don’t have to.” _He was a demon with an angel kneeling before him. Kneeling. Worshipping. If he hadn’t already been sent down, he would say that he was definitely going to hell._

“I want to.”

You placed your mouth over the head of his cock, swirling your tongue over him before gently lowering your head, taking him in inch by inch.

“ _Fuck”_ Crowley groaned as you cupped his balls before moving along the length of him, swallowing around him until he hit the back of your throat, then doing it all over again. _This isn't hell, it's heaven._

Embarrassingly, Crowley didn’t last very long, already close when you had entered the shower and already pent up from the night before.

Threading his hands through your hair, he tried to warn you.

“Angel, angel, move up I’m going to…”

Looking up at him, you could see him with his eyes closed, leaning back against the wall. Instead of stopping, however, you continued until he came, filling your mouth.

Swallowing, you stood from your kneeling position, watching him slowly open his eyes after coming down from his high.

“I can’t believe you did that, you naughty little angel” _Hell you actually did that._

“It was okay, right?”

“Are you kidding?”

Holding you against his wet chest, he ran his teeth along your pulse and pressed a hard kiss to your shoulder before shutting off the water and reaching for a towel.

“That was _much_ more than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a flight to New York tomorrow morning and I haven't packed yet....in other news, because of the aforementioned vacation, I won't be updating for a week. But hey, if you're enjoyed this so far be sure to leave a comment, I love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, remember that time I said I would be gone for only a week? Well I’m back now (bronchitis is a bitch) so let's get down to business (wink wink)
> 
> Also side note: this is kind of turning into a porn-with-plot? Oops?

**** Motorcycle shopping with Crowley was, to put simply, quite the experience. While you wanted to look at the different models, see what motors they had, different layouts and seat-types, he took a more hands-on approach. The only reason you managed to get away with your vintage bike for under its asking price was that before you had even selected it Crowley had taken the salesman on a joyride that left the man red-faced and dizzy and your friend grinning with a distinct glint in his eye that was indescribably  _ Crowley.  _

After a quick dinner at the pub across the street the two of you wound up back at Crowley’s flat...so that he could water his plants. Which you thought was a completely fabricated excuse to get you into his home before you saw the giant things. 

“I’m  _ HOME _ ” Crowley screeched into his empty flat, grabbing a spray bottle placed haphazardly on a shelf. 

Stunned, you watched as the plants jumped to life, shivering before they stood perfectly straight for what looked like a routine inspection. 

“Crowley...your plants are beautiful.” Hesitantly you reached out to touch one of the leaves before Crowley blocked the plant from your sight. 

“ _ Don’t _ !” he half-jokingly seethed. “Don’t let them  _ hear  _ you say that!”

Crowley prowled around, poking at certain leaves and leaving snide remarks in his wake, dusting the roots with a fine layer of water droplets while viciously pulling out shoots not up to standard. 

It was mildly humorous, mildly horrific at the same time.  _ Those poor plants.  _ But you saw the way Crowley was enjoying the flamboyant spectacle of it all, and decided to just ignore it. There were plenty of evil things demons had done in the past, and you did not consider this to be one of them. 

They reminded you of Eden, an oasis of tall perfect plants silent but prominent in the small garden you had helped create.  _ Oh.  _ In his own way Crowley had created his own miniature paradise, instead filling it with hatred and cruel rules of perfection.  _ Or maybe not instead. Maybe it had always been filled with a cruel demand for excellence.  _

Slipping off your shoes and hanging your jacket on the back of a chair, you decided to wander around his flat. It was immaculately clean, white walls sectioning off his bedroom and living areas. Oddly, it reminded you of heaven with its monochrome colors and smooth linoleum floors. However, the sterility was broken up by little pieces of humanity. A pair of Crowley’s sunglasses lay on his kitchen counter next to the keys to his beloved car. A tape of  _ Queen’s Greatest Hits _ lay in the rubbish bin and a well-read copy of Shakespeare’s plays was stashed underneath a large armchair. 

“Erm.” 

You turned to see Crowley’s lean frame resting in the doorway, one of his hands mindlessly combing through his red locks. 

“I completely forgot but I have to leave, to do a certain  _ task”  Damn it, damn it, damn it, why couldn’t it be Aziraphale’s turn to do the tempting! You are in his flat. At NIGHT. His flat. At night. His bedroom. At night.  _

_ “ _ Oh! Right. Parliament.” Gathering your things, you went to the door. 

“Hold on a minute  _ darling _ , I never said I was kicking you out.”  _ That’s more like it.  _ “It’s late, why don’t you crash at my place. I’ll be back in a few hours anyways.” 

Smiling, you nodded. Although you had hoped for a more  _ eventful  _ evening (you weren’t an idiot, you knew why he invited you to his flat), it was late, you were tired, and spending the night anywhere you could stretch out your wings was starting to sound very good. 

Swooping one of his lanky arms over your shorter frame to grab the keys on the counter, he leaned down to place an oddly intimate, albeit nearly bruising, kiss on your lips before zipping off to do whatever it is that you do to get a politician to take bribes, leaving you all alone to do as you wish. 

This, of course, was to slip out of your jeans and blouse and crawl into his large bed with his copy of Shakespeare’s plays in tow. 

And, this, of course, is exactly how Crowley finds you, fast asleep, his book on his bedside table and your underwear-clad body draped half over and under his comforter.

Unbuckling his tight dark jeans, Crowley turned off the light before crawling into his bed, cupping your body with his own and allowing himself to appreciate, in the dark of the night, how your eyelashes flutter with each soft breathe you take, the gentle rise and fall of your chest, and the soft skin of your back pressed against his. 

***

You wake to find yourself pressed to Crowley’s hard chest, your nose tucked into the crook of his neck with one of his arms resting firmly above your hips squeezing you against him. Moving slowly you stretched in the faint morning light dancing through the curtains. Moving your thigh upwards in an attempt to stretch you became increasingly aware of something else that had woken up. 

Moving your body subtly against his sleeping form you suddenly found yourself being hoisted in the air before quickly being spun around, your back flat on the mattress with Crowley leaning over you, smirking. 

“You little minx.”

Smiling you gazed up at him, leaning up to cover his lips with your own before mumbling through the kiss, “you didn’t seem to mind.” 

Grinning, Crowley lightly nipped your ear before smoothing it with his tongue and kissing his way to your neck, sucking at the curve while reaching up to palm your chest, smoothing his thumb over your clothed breast before reaching behind you and unclipping your bra, flinging it across the room. 

Sliding your hand down his chest you lightly palmed him through his boxers, feeling him harden under your touch. 

Crowley’s hand began to trace down your figure before pulling your underwear down over your legs. Pulling your hands up over your head, he held them in place with his forearm, the other arm snaking downwards, his hand going to softly trace over your clit. 

“Oh  _ heavens _ ” You moaned as your head fell back with the first finger he pushed slowly into your heat.  _ This feels exquisite.  _

Curling his finger, Crowley added another, his thumb going to stroke your clit while he returned his lips to your neck. 

“Anthony….Anthony.” You gasped out his name, breathless and desperate. 

“Yes, angel?” Crowley answered, so close his lips brushed against your ear, warm breath sending a shiver down your spine as his fingers kept their torturous pace _.  _

“Want you.” 

In a second he sat up, leaving you whining at the loss of his touch. 

“Say that again.” 

“I want you, Anthony.” You breathed in heavily.

“You’re not trying to tempt me to be good, are you?” Crowley wondered out loud, twisting his hand into the sheets. “I am a demon after all.”  

Pulling him back down over you, you grinned up at his worried face. 

“Anthony.” 

He looked back, still not completely used to someone calling him by his chosen first name. 

“Get over yourself.” You giggled, leaning up to kiss him which he returned with fervor, devouring you with reckless abandon, his tongue taking the dominance you offered to him freely. 

After pulling off his boxers, the last obstacle between the two of you, Crowley felt you rub against him, hot and wet and  _ wanting.  _

Slowly he pushed into you, relishing in the small gasp you let out as he stretches you, pleasure spreading through your body from your core. Crowley pauses for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his length. 

_ Fuck you’re tight.  _

Getting used to the delicious stretch of him inside you, you unconsciously thrust against him, and are rewarded by Crowley sheathing himself completely within you before beginning a slow rhythm. 

As you wrap your legs around his waist, he thrusts against you harder, deeper, hitting a spot within you that has you whining and clawing against his chest. 

He drives into you, over and over, your hips rising to meet his thrusts, the drag of him against you sending spikes of pleasure through your frame. 

Reaching down, he rolled your clit between his fingers, coaxing you to climax. 

Your arms stretch out, grasping the sheets as you try to find purchase, to ground yourself. Gasping, you tighten around him as you come, every inch of you trembling from your orgasm. 

Feeling you tighten around him, Crowley gave a final thrust, his wings unfurling to reveal feathers black as night, driving him further into you before spilling deep within your heat. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I've been working on some other works right now so this one is going to have to take a break, but I'm going to go back to it eventually. Thanks for all the great comments bebs!


End file.
